Reactions
by Horseygirl7
Summary: Different characters reactions to Alec and Magnus.
1. Alec

_**AN: My first Mortal Instruments fic! Sorry this chapters so short. I promise the next one will be longer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**_

**Chapter 1: Alec**

My face lit up as I saw him.

"There's Magnus." I said and took off towards him without looking back at my sister and Simon. The surprise was evident on his face and I just smiled.

I reached him and he said, "Alec?" The question was clear in is voice.

I smiled and asked, "Will you be my partner?" The warlock's eyes widened but he nodded. My smile grew wider as I pulled out my stele and grabbed his huge, warm hand. Then I bent over his hand and drew the simple Alliance rune that Clary had shown us. My hair kept falling into my eyes. I didn't have a hand to brush it away so I tried to see through it. Then Magnus's other hand came into my vision and swept and held my hair out of the way. I looked up at him gratefully and he smiled. I finished drawing the rune on his hand, then quickly drew it on my own.

Looking up into his eyes I made a split second decision. I took a deep breath, then brought my mouth to his. He froze in shock but I kept kissing him. I could feel people's stares boring into us but I took no notice. So what if they stared, I was kissing the man I loved. So what if it wasn't considered normal. I didn't care. Finally Magnus unfroze and started kissing me back, his lips fierce against mine.

Eventually we broke apart, I was blushing profusely. I looked around the crowd. Isabelle, Clary and Simon were all smiling. My father was looking a little rattled and my mother had her hand over her mouth as she stared at me in shock. I smiled at her and she came towards me, slowly. I could feel Magnus stiffen behind me.

When my mother reached us, she stuttered, "How-how long has, how long have you – oh Alec, I had no idea! You could have told me! I'm your mother, you can tell me anything!" Amazingly enough she didn't seem all that upset. I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I know I should have told you but I just –," I couldn't finish.

She gave a small nod and a parting smile to Magnus, then left. I turned back to Magnus with a huge smile on my face.


	2. Magnus

_**AN: Here's Magnus's reaction! So, read, review and enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2: Magnus**

To be honest, when I first saw him approaching me, I was startled. He would never do that in front of other people. I didn't even delude myself into thinking he was going to ask me to be his partner. I knew that that wouldn't happen. But he came right up to me. No, this must be delusion. I must be dreaming.

"Alec?" I asked as he reached me. My voice was questioning as I wondered if I was hallucinating.

He just smiled at me and asked, "Will you be my partner?" I was shocked and my eyes widened. But I nodded, thinking he must have a Fearless rune on or something. He pulled out his stele and grabbed my hand. His bangs kept falling into his face. I used my other hand to brush it out of the way.

He looked up at me, a grateful look in her beautiful blue eyes. I smiled at him. He began to draw the rune Clary had shown us. It stung a bit but it was a simple rune and it was over quickly. He drew the rune on himself. I felt the tingle of magic as the rune took affect.

He looked up at me with a strange look in his eyes. Then suddenly he was kissing me. I froze in shock, he continued to kiss me. But his parents were there! Not to mention a lot of shadowhunters and downworlders. And even I knew what the Clave thought of this kind of thing.

Then I realized that if Alec didn't care about all those things then neither did I. I started kissing him back. When we finally broke apart, my poor Alec was blushing profusely. I watched as he looked around at the crowd, which had gone silent. I looked around too, my gaze settled on Maryse Lightwood, Alec's mother. She had her hand over her mouth in shock. I saw Alec smile at her and she came towards us.

I tensed, waiting for the screaming to start. Instead she just stuttered, "How-how long has, how long have you—oh, Alec, I had no idea! You could have told me! I'm your mother, you can tell me anything!" Strangely, she didn't seem upset, just shocked.

Alec smiled at her then he said, "I'm sorry, Mom. I knew I should have told you, I just—" He trailed off, obviously unsure of what to say. She just nodded and even smiled at me. I smiled back. She left. Alec turned back to me with a huge smile on his face. He looked so beautiful that I couldn't help but smile too.


	3. Maryse

**Chapter 3: Maryse**

The hall was packed with people, shadowhunters and downworlders alike. I looked around. I saw Clary, standing with Jocelyn and Luke. My son, Alec, was standing with the vampire, Simon, I believe his name was, and a werewolf girl. Alec seemed to be looking for someone. I wondered who. Ever since he had nearly told us he was dating someone, he'd been acting strangely. But then I saw his face light up and he made his way purposefully through the crowd. He stopped in front of a man. It was Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I wondered what Alec could possibly be doing with him. But then he began to draw the rune Clary had shown us on the warlock's forearm. So he had chosen Bane to be his partner. I watched as he drew the rune on himself too. But what happened next made my jaw drop and my hand fly up to my mouth.

My SON was KISSING a MAN. My son was kissing the warlock Magnus Bane. Bane seemed to have frozen in shock. Everyone in the hall fell silent. As I watched, Bane slowly unfroze and began to kiss Alec back. When the broke apart, Alec looked around, then his eyes met mine. He smiled at me and I headed forward slowly.

"How-how long has, how long have you – oh, Alec, I had no idea! You could have told me! I'm your mother, you can tell me anything!" I stuttered out, feeling extremely shocked. Alec smiled again.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I knew I should have told you, I just—," His voice trailed off, obviously unsure of what to say. I nodded, even offering a parting smile to Bane. Then I turned and left. The only thought in my head, OH MY GOD, MY SON IS GAY AND I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE! I shook my head a little to clear it then wandered around in search of a partner.


	4. Clary

_**AN: Sorry I didn't update for a while or leave a little note with the last chapter. I wanted to get it out as soon as possible and kind of forgot. This is the conclusion to my little story. The last chapter. So read, review and enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4: Clary**

I watched as Downworlders and Shadowhunters came together all around the hall. I had done it. I had brought together a great force to fight Valentine. I looked over and saw Alec, Isabelle, Simon and Mia talking. Then I saw Alec stride away purposefully. I couldn't help but smile when I saw where he was headed. Towards Magnus. As much as the warlock annoyed me sometimes, I could see that they loved each other and I was happy for them. And I was happy that Alec had finally taken initiative without the aid of a fearless rune. I watched as Alec drew the Alliance rune on Magnus then on himself. What happened next made me smile even wider. Alec began to kiss Magnus. Magnus looked frozen with shock, but it wasn't long before the warlock unfroze and began to kiss Alec back.

When they finally broke apart, Alec's eyes searched the crowd. He first locked eyes with his sister, Isabelle, who gave him an approving and happy smile. Then he looked at me. I gave him a wide smile and a nod. Then his eyes found his mother, who was staring at him in shock, her hand over her mouth. I watched as he smiled at her and she approached him. I could not hear their exchange, but Maryse did not seem too upset. I was unaware of the Clave's view towards homosexuals but judging by all the stunned faces, it wasn't good. I remembered what Sebastian had said, "And you, they shouldn't let your kind into the Clave." No wonder Alec had gone pale at that. Oh well, here was another thing I could work to change within the Clave.


End file.
